Yu-Gi-Oh!: Rage of Shadows
by Dragonknight94
Summary: After the Ceremonial Duel, Yugi is trying to cope with a fear that has haunted him. As his friends continue to support him, he follows his path. Will he be able to face his fear and stop the great threat?


Hey Everyone, Dragonknight94 here.

Things have been a little crazy around here so I barely had time to write. Now that I do, I figured I'd write my third story of my plan (Read Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Signer's Calling and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Heart of The Duelist for details.)

Chapter 1 is here! Enjoy! :D

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh!: Rage of Shadows

Chapter 1: Moments in Darkness

A small glimmer of light was the only thing seen in the darkness. Slowly that light faded, but after a while it shone again, but even brighter than before. The light shone brighter and brighter until the source is visible. The source of the light looked like a yellow pyramid, but it also had an image of an eye at it's center.

"_Ah...Darkness."_ said a dark, deep voice. _"Once you were my ally in my mission. My strength in the war. But now...you're just a blanket that shrouds my existence."_

The Light slowly began to diminish, shrouding the whole place in darkness once again. After a while, the light began to glow again. The light was not bright as it was previously, but was crimson and slowly spread across the area.

"_How long!?"_ yelled the voice in anger. _"How long must I suffer in silence? How long must I live in the Shadows? How long must I admit defeat!?"_.

The dark light began to form a shape. A dark-crimson figure suddenly stood in front of the item. It's eyes blood-shot red as it flew across the area, revealing to b a dark cavern. There was no form of escape except a small shed of light which appeared above the figure.

The creature could hear sounds. People chatting about a 'Job' they're doing and how someone thinks certain 'items' are really valuable. The creature suddenly disappeared as the light-shedding crack above him became bigger.

After a while of digging, the construction workers looked down in the pit they created. They could only find seven yellow items – a small sphere, a cross, a balance, a necklace, a large ring, a rod, and an object shaped like a pyramid.

"This is what the boss wanted us to pick up?" asked one of the workers in shock. "You're telling me that we took a plane almost halfway across the world and traveled through a desert in this heat, just to dig up these pieces of junk!?"

"Hey, buddy." said the second construction worker. "I know you think this is a waste of time now, but the boss is paying us a lot of money to retrieve them. So quit you're whining and collect them."

The first construction worker did not argue. He simply agreed and began to pick up the discovered items and place them in the back of a truck. After a while, all seven were in the truck and the worker signaled the others to get going.

"_Ah, the Sun."_ said the dark voice as a crimson light shone from the pyramidal object towards the bright yellow afternoon sun._ "How I longed to bathe in your light. The energy you provide is beyond anyone's comparison."_

"Dude you hear something?" the driver asked the construction worker.

"No. I don't hear anything...why?"

"I thought I heard someone talk about the sun."

"The 'Sun' must be getting to you. Let's just forget about it and get to the air port."

The driver was very confused, but eventually agreed and began to speed up. The bumps on the road caused the items to bounce non-stop in the truck until all of them fell to the far back to the window. The red light from the pyramidal object disappeared, but after a while a new form was seen – An eye.

"_Soon."_ said the dark voice as the eye began to look at it's surroundings. _"Soon. I will find you and take my revenge for what you did to me...Yugi Muto!"._

After a scream, Yugi Muto woke up. He couldn't stop shivering and was short of breath. He heard his bedroom door creak, causing him to hide in the covers. After looking to see who it was, he noticed a short old man with a white bread, wearing green overalls and a bandana on his head.

"Yugi, are you okay?" asked the old man, sounding worried.

"Yeah, grandpa. I'm fine, really." replied Yugi.

"Are you sure? This is the second time you got up screaming and scared."

"It's just some nightmares. Nothing to be worried about, grandpa."

Grandpa Muto looked at Yugi covered up in his sheets and was worried even more. "Yugi, nightmares are there for a reason. Most of the time they let us realize what our biggest fears are. But after everything you've been through these past 7 years, what could possibly scare."

"_Grandpa has a point."_ thought Yugi with a smile as Grandpa Muto left the room. Yugi's smile disappeared when his grandfather left and began to think. _"What do I fear the most right now?" _Yugi kept thinking to himself.

Yugi looked up to the ceiling only to look at nothing. _"What could scare me after all I've been through?"_ Yugi kept asking himself until finally he fell asleep.

Across the room, the window provided natural light. The moon was clearly seen, but was occasionally covered my small clouds. One cloud went by the moon in such a manner that a shadow was created on the floor of Yugi's bedroom. The shadow slowly changed shape and an image was made of an eye.

"_Soon."_ said the dark voice.

This concludes the first chapter. Sorry that it's a little short but I only had a little idea for the first chapter. I promise the next chapters will be longer :D expect a lot of surprises in this story :D

Chapter 2 coming soon! Please leave a review and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. :) Happy Reading!


End file.
